Daughter of Isis
by kaitekayy123
Summary: "Victor caught a glimpse of her blue eyes, swirled with small golden flakes, and instantly teared up. One step closer to the elixir. One step close to what his father could never do. One step close to immortality."
1. Born in Gold

**Prologue**

 **Born in Gold**

Victor stormed out of the Anubis house, frustrated with his latest failed experiment. Years of tests and close discoveries have proven unfruitful and he was sick of it. The wind bellowed his coat as he walked through waves of trees and bushes. Once he came across a clearing, he stopped and inhaled sharply. His mind traced through all the years of work and the sacrifices he's made. In a moment of weakness, he screamed at the sky, letting all his anger and frustration out. The pale moon caught his eye and a calm feeling flooded his senses. He dropped to his knees, eyes never leaving the moon.

"I've done everything I can." He said desperately, "I've worked for years and nothing. Please," he whispered, outstretching his arms, "help me."

"Thoth, I pray you send me knowledge. Ma'at, I pray you bring truth and justice back to the order. Isis, I pray you protect us and give us life. And Ra," Victor closed his eyes and said his last plead, "I pray that your light will guide me."

There was an unsettling stillness as Victor stood up from the ground. He sighed in defeat and turned on his heels, walking back towards the house.

" _It is awfully rude to call upon me then turn your back to me._ " A soft voice rumbled from behind.

Victor's movements pause as he felt his heart drop. It couldn't be...could it? Victor peered over his shoulder and saw a woman engulfed in a golden glow, dressed white linen, adorned in various exotic jewels.

"Who are you?" He asked, his trembling voice barely above a whisper.

The woman's eyes grew cold and the glowing light behind her grew in brightness, almost blinding Victor.

" _Who am I?_ " She yelled, " _How dare a mortal like you ask such a question. I am Isis, the giver of life."_

Victor's hands started to tremble as he fell to his knees, in awe of the goddess in front of him.

"I-I-I apologize, divine one. Please forgive m-"

" _Silence!_ " Isis shouted. With her command, Victor's lips became glued shut and he couldn't make a sound. " _I'm tired of hearing you babble like a monkey._ "

She steadily walked towards Victor and took his face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes. Victor squinted, blinded by her beauty and light. She threw his face back down and began walking around him in a circle, like a predator taunting its prey.

"Y _ou called upon us, and Ra has decided to answer you. It is_ time _we begin to make our presence in your world made known again. We shall give you what you seek. The key to immortality_."

Victor tried to open his mouth to thank the goddess but his mouth was still locked in silence.

" _You know the prophecy but the ceremony will not work without one key ingredient_." Isis continued, walking in front of Victor. " _We kept it to ourselves so that mortals could not become like us, but we are willing to make the sacrifice if it means we can rule once more_." The corners of her mouth turned up and she took a step back, the light increasing once more like before, but this time with a harsher, mystical glow. She shouted words in ancient Egyptian, words that Victor could not understand. Lightning crashed around them and the earth shook violently. Victor crouched on the ground. With one final word, Isis settled the earth and the sky, everything returning to normal. Victor looked up to find Isis cradling a gold trimmed white blanket. He stared at the goddess, noting how she now looked like a mother rather than a powerful enchantress. Isis felt his stare and her eyes grew cold once more.

" _Get up, you ape_." She commanded. Victor jumped up, regaining his composure. Isis's attention returned to the blanket and slowly walked over to Victor.

"There has been no other since Amun-Ra." She said softly. She was close enough that Victor could see what was in the swaddled blanket. It was a beautiful baby, cascaded in the same light as Isis.

" _She is created with the blood of the gods Thoth, Hathor, Sekhmet and myself. She will be the knowledge and the protector of your quest_." She said softly before handing the baby off to Victor. He took her carefully, holding her closely to his chest. Isis reached around her neck and removed a necklace from her. The eye of Horus was in the center, with two crescent moons facing outwards on the sides. She placed it around the baby and hovered her right palm above her. The golden glow around the baby was absorbed by the necklace.

" _She can never know her true identity until the time is upon you," Isis warned, her eyes never leaving the small baby. "Keep her safe and keep her close. She will be needed for the final stage._ _You will risk the ceremony if her heart is not pure._ "

"What do you mean?" Victor asked quietly. Isis' focus shifted from the baby to Victor and it clicked in his mind. Victor looked back at the newborn baby. Her eyes opened slightly. Victor caught a glimpse of her blue eyes swirled with small golden flakes, and instantly teared up. One step closer to the elixir.

One step close to what his father could never do.

One step close to _immortality_.


	2. Dinner Confrontations

Charlie Mason groaned when an all too familiar beeping noise awoke her from her peaceful sleep. She forcefully slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, ridding her ears of the awful noise. Of all the things she wanted to do on a Monday, going to school was not one of them. Lazily, she threw her hand onto of her nightstand and began searching for her glasses, not bothering to let her eyes give her hands some guidance. After knocking down a few unknown objects, she found the frames and placed them on her head. She blinked, clearing her vision and looked at the clock. 5:00 am. God, how she hated morning workouts. Charlie threw the warm blankets off her body and shivered when the cold air met her bare legs. She walked to her dresser and put in her contacts before changing into a pair of capri leggings, a sports bra, and a t-shirt. Charlie tiptoed through the door, trying her best not to wake her roommates Amber and Mara. She walked down the stairs with her gym bag over her shoulder and ran into Mick in the front entrance way.

"Morning. Welcome back!" She whispered and Mick nodded his head in recognition.

"Thanks, it's good to be back. How was your weekend? I heard you got Fabian to pretend to be your dad so you could leave," Mick said, stretching.

Charlie laced up her running shoes and looked up mischievously at Mick. "Yeah I did," she said, "and I can't believe it actually worked. I went to see my brother. He got back from studying in Africa last week. He was gone for 6 months."

"Wow, what was Theo studying?"

"He was doing some humanitarian work, he's been going on about being a human rights lawyer after he's done with football," Charlie said quietly, finishing up stretching her thigh muscles.

"That's amazing. Listen, if you wouldn't mind, could you ask your brother if he's got any advice for me about scholarships. Since he got one for football, maybe he has some pointers I could use for mine," Mick asked.

"Of course Mick, I'm sure he'd love to share. I can give you his number so you two can talk it out instead of using me as a mouthpiece."

"Ah yeah, that'd be great Charles."

"Anything for a friend," Charlie smiled, heading out the door, Mick following close behind her.

"I'm going for a run," Mick said in his normal voice since they were now outside, "want to join?"

Charlie shook her head. "No thank you. I'm not that much of a long distance runner. Sweetie gave me a copy of the keys to the gym so you can find me in there doing pilates."

"Keys to the gym?" Mick asked, confused. "I've been asking him about early access to the weight room for weeks before I left. How'd you manage that?"

Charlie shrugged. "Guess he likes me better," She said, smiling.

"Yeah, him and all the other teachers at the school."

"Hey, don't hate just cause I have charm and you don't," Charlie gave Mick a tongue in tooth smile.

"Oh whatever," He laughed, "see you at school," Mick said, taking off.

"See you!" Charlie shouted, making her way towards the school.

* * *

Charlie felt like a mess when she arrived back to the Anubis house at 7:15. Her wavy, dark brown hair, which was once tied in a high ponytail, had fallen down. Pieces of hair stuck up everywhere. It resembled a lion's mane more than anything else. She walked through the front door and dropped her gym bag at the entrance.

"Well isn't that just a beautiful sight to see?" Charlie looked up and saw Jerome, still dressed in his pajamas, leaning on the banister, looking at her with an amused smile.

"Thank you, this is all for you," Charlie replied sarcastically while gesturing to her face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make myself look good."

"I'm afraid you won't get very far, makeup can only do so much."

"Wow, you sure do know how to win a woman's heart, Jerome," Charlie said, climbing up the stairs so that she was eye-level with the giraffe. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked, taking a swig of water from her bottle.

"And that's your business because..?" He asked.

"Because friends actually care about what the other person is doing."

"Oh Mason, what made you think we were friends?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Deny it all you want Jerome, but you know in your heart that we are best friends."

Jerome let out a small laugh. "You're delusional."

"I know you are but what I am?"

Jerome rolled his eyes at her stupid comment and Charlie smiled.

"See you at breakfast bestie!" She said as she raced up the stairs.

* * *

Charlie walked into the dining room an hour later, groomed in her school uniform. She had on her gray skirt and her white button-down rolled up to her elbows with her tie tied loosely around her neck. Her gray socks ended at her knee cap and had on a pair black ankle boots on her feet. She decided not to do anything to her hair and left it in its natural wavy, untamed state.

"Morning everyone!" Charlie said happily when she entered the dining room. A murmur of hello's and good mornings greeted her but Charlie received a special welcome from tweedle dee and tweedle dum.

"Oh, looks like Princess Charlotte decided to grace us with her presence this morning," said Alfie in a dramatic voice.

"So happy she could have breakfast with us peasant folk," Jerome added in. Charlie rolled her eyes and took a seat in between Mara and Alfie and across from Jerome.

"Good morning Mara!" Charlie said happily, ignoring the two pranksters who sat next to her. Mara looked up from her plate and smiled.

"Morning Charlie, how was your weekend away?" Mara asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful. I spent a whole weekend without these two idiots," replied Charlie, gesturing her head to Alfie and Jerome.

"Oh, come on. You know you love us," Jerome winked at Charlie.

"Unfortunately," Charlie deadpanned. Trudy appeared from the kitchen and handed Charlie a cup of tea.

"Here you go sweetie, just how you like it," Trudy said.

"You are a saint, Trudy! What would I do without you?" Trudy only chuckled in response to Charlie's question and returned to the kitchen. Minutes later, Victor appeared in the doorway, looking as scornful as ever.

"Shouldn't you all be getting to class?" He stared down at the students. No one said a word as they stood up, grabbed their belongings, and swiftly left the house. Charlie felt a pair of eyes on her and turned around just as she was about to walk out the front door. She saw Victor standing in the hallway, eyes completely focused on her. As soon as they made eye contact, Victor looked at her nervously then turned on his heel and walked back into the dining room. It was really rather strange, but Charlie ignored it and left for school.

* * *

The morning passed by slowly and all Charlie wanted to do was to go back to her room and take a nap. The bell for lunch hour rang and Charlie met up with the two troublemakers. She walked around the school during lunch in comfortable silence between Jerome and Alfie. Their friendship was strange indeed. Two of the most notorious pranksters to ever set foot in Amun Boarding School and a little miss goodie two shoes. It was a weird pairing but no one questioned it. Secretly, everyone thought Charlie brought out the best in them. A logical mind to get them out of trouble every once in awhile.

"You know, it was weird not having your nagging voice in our heads this weekend. We kinda missed it," said Jerome, breaking the silence between the three friends as they walked to their daily lunch spot. Charlie felt a blush creep on her cheeks and ducked her head down to hide it.

"Yeah, especially Jerome," Alfie uttered under his breath, pushing his hands into his pant pockets.

"What was that Alfie?" asked Charlie. Jerome gave Alfie a look and he started to laughed awkwardly.

"Oh um, I said especially when I….couldn't watch the zombie movie marathon with you," Alfie laughed nervously. Charlie smiled, wrapping her arm around Alfie's.

"Oh don't worry Alfie, we can reschedule it for this weekend, okay?"

"Alright," Alfie agreed. "You know, it's just not the same watching those movies without you."

"Oh, really? How so?"

"You always add the funny commentary. You know, when you mute the movie and do voice overs for the zombies. It's just so entertaining."

"Well, glad to know someone finds my humor entertaining," Charlie gave a pointed look to Jerome.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I only told you to shut up because I actually wanted to watch the movie."

"Mm-hm. Have fun moping around in your room while Alfie and I actually have fun on Saturday."

"Yes, because having a horror movie marathon on a Saturday night are such big plans."

"And what are yours, Jerome?" Alfie asked.

"Oh, uh, you know, actually doing something with my life," Jerome stammered.

"Also known as nothing," Charlie whispered loudly to Alfie. Jerome nudged her with his shoulder.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I do have plans on Saturday."

"Oh, please, do enlighten us," Charlie said sarcastically.

"It involves pranking The Hathor House," Jerome taunted, drawing Alfie in.

"Oh, sweet!" Alfie exclaimed. "What's our plan?"

"Our plan includes the help of a certain Princess."

Charlie looked at Jerome and scoffed, challenging him. "And why would I help you?"

"Because you're our friend and know that those snobs at Hathor House deserve it."

Charlie smiled. "See, I told you I was your friend," She smirked, referring to the conversation they had this morning. Jerome sighed.

"If that's what it takes for you to do this, then yes, we're friends." Charlie gave him a look and he continued. "Best friends," He admitted in a monotone voice.

"Wow, finally admitted it after what? 4 years now of us going to school together? Took you long enough."

"So, will you help us or not?" Jerome asked.

"Of course, how could I say no to my _best friend_?" Charlie taunted.

"Do that again and I will take it back," Jerome threatened and Charlie laughed in response.

"You know I'm just messing with you," She said, "But yes, I will help you." The boys cheered. "But," Suddenly, the boys' faces fell as they looked at Charlie. Of course she wanted something in return. She was clever like that. "you two have to do my chores for a week." Jerome and Alfie shared a look and sighed. "Fine, we'll do your chores for the week," Jerome agreed solemnly.

"I'm so happy you two could see things my way," Charlie smiled wickedly. Her phone chimed in her pocket and Charlie stopped in her tracks. She sighed in frustration when she read the text.

"I'm such an idiot," She told herself.

"That's nothing new," Jerome commented and Charlie smacked him in the stomach. She tucked her phone back into her jacket pocket and looked up to Jerome and Alfie. "I've got to go. I'm supposed to meet up with Joy and Patricia so we can review before the history exam." She said quickly before jogging ahead of them.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," said Charlie as she ran up to Joy, Patricia, and Fabian. "I was with Jerome and Alfie and I just lost track of time."

"S'alright. We still have 30 minutes before class starts," said Patricia as they began making their way back to school.

"So, what's going on between you and Jerome?" Joy asked, nudging Charlie slightly. Charlie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"We're not stupid, you know," said Fabian.

"You totally fancy that slimeball," Patricia added.

"I do not!" Charlie said, defending herself. Fabian, Patricia, and Joy all gave her a _'really?'_ look and Charlie sighed.

"And even if I did, it's not like he likes me."

"What are you talking about?" said Joy, "He totally does, he's was all moody when you were gone."

"We've been friends for four years," Charlie pointed out. "If he liked me, he would've made a move by now. You all know how Jerome is. In the simplest of terms, when he wants something, he doesn't take his time in getting it." The rest of the group realized her point. Joy opened her mouth to make her argument but Charlie silenced her.

"Nope," She said, throwing her arms up in the air. "We are done talking about this." No one uttered a word and Charlie smiled pridefully.

"Thank you for understanding-oof!" A light brown haired girl bumped into Charlie, causing her to lose her balance for a split second.

"I'm so sorry!" She said quickly, catching her breath before running off again. Charlie looked at her curiously.

"Who's the American?" She asked. The rest of the group shrugged their shoulders and continued their walk.

* * *

Fabian left the girls to review in the common area. Once the bell rang, they picked up their bags and made their way to class.

"Hey guys, look what came in this morning," Patricia said while pulling out a pink box. Joy took it out of her hands and smiled.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Bff box-set marathon tonight?"

"Yeah, you're on. Charlie, you want to join?" Patricia asked, looking at her. Charlie smiled but shook her head.

"I can't. I have plans with Jerome." Patricia and Joy raised their eyebrows. Joy gave her a knowing look while Patricia started making kissing noises.

"Shut it you two," Charlie said, shoving the girls slightly. They laughed and continued teasing her.

"I already have a couple name for you: _Jerolie_ ," Joy laughed while stretching her hands out in front of her like a banner.

"You're worse than Amber, I swear," Charlie said as they turned a corner in the hallway. "Speak of the devil," She mumbled as she spotted the dirty blonde leaning on a wall, talking to a younger student.

"Have fun with your _boyfriend_ ," teased Patricia as she and Joy walked away. Charlie rolled her eyes. "Not my boyfriend," She muttered under her breath as made her way over to Jerome.

"And what are you up to, Jerome?" She asked, eyeing the sheet of homework and the wallet in the student's hand.

"Business, Princess. Nothing of your concern," He said. He turned his attention to the student as Alfie strode up to them. Charlie suddenly had a wicked idea. She pulled out her phone and secretly began photographing the exchange, silently thanking Alfie for his distraction.

"So, I've got the perfect plan to make Amber notice me, yeah?"

"Hang on, Alfie," Jerome told Alfie before turning back to the student

"I told you this would cost you a tenner," He said to the student. "Now do you want this homework or not?"

The boy looked at the homework then at his wallet. He sighed and reluctantly gave Jerome his money.

"Thank you," said Jerome with a smile before handing the boy the homework. The boy then walked away and Jerome turned to Charlie.

"Sucker," He said quietly to her.

"Yeah, you are," Charlie said, flipping through the photos on her phone. "I wonder what would happen if Mr. Sweet saw this."

"You wouldn't," Jerome said in an unconcerned voice. Charlie raised her eyebrow challengingly, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes flickered to the end of the hall and her smirk became a wide smile.

"Oh, Mr. Sweet!" she shouted and began walking towards the teacher. Jerome turned around and his confidence suddenly diminished.

"Delete those right now," Jerome whispered, walking alongside her with Alfie close behind.

"It'll cost you."

"How much?"

"A tenner," Charlie smiled cheekily. She removed her gaze from Jerome and turned her attention to her headmaster. "Hello Mr. Sweet," She beamed. Charlie dropped her left arm behind her back and flipped her palm up, waiting for Jerome to pay up.

"Hello, Ms. Mason. And hello Mr. Clarke and Mr. Lewis. What can I do you for?"

She felt the money fall into her hand and she grasped it tightly.

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could use the music room this Saturday."

"Of course, anything for my favorite arts student."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Sweet. Have a good day," Charlie smiled and she waved goodbye to him as she and the boys walked away. Mr. Sweet smiled and walked back to his office. As soon as he left their sight, Charlie's smile dropped.

"Ouch, my cheeks," She whined as she rubbed her jaw and cheeks. "How does Amber do this all the time?"

Jerome didn't respond and Alfie stood there, baffled at what he just witnessed.

"Teach me your ways, oh wise and noble Princess," Alfie said as he bowed to her.

"She learned that from me," Jerome argued. Charlie laughed

"You're just jealous that I've really, _finally_ learned how to play you."

"Shake my hand," Alfie said, extending his hand out to Jerome and Charlie. Charlie drew her hands back and hid them behind her. Jerome took Alfie's offer and shook his hand, which fell off. Jerome held the fake hand in his hand.

"Subtle," He laughed.

"Why would anyone want to be subtle?" Alfie asked as Charlie and Jerome walked away. "Jerome? Charlie?"

* * *

Jerome, Charlie, and Alfie walked into English class, taking their respective seats in the back of the class. Alfie and Jerome at one table, Charlie and a boy named Carter from Ra House at the table next to them.

"Hey, Carter!" Charlie said as she sat in her chair. Carter looked at her and ran his fingers through his black hair.

"Oh, hi Charlie," He said, smiling slightly.

"What're you reading?" Charlie asked, pointing to the worn out book that was sitting at the edge of the table.

"Oh, it's a book I picked up at a local bookshop. The cover page is missing so I don't actually know what it's called," said Carter, handing the book to Charlie.

"That's kinda cool actually," She said, flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, so far it's really good. It's interesting because the narrator is actually -" Carter started to explain the book to Charlie but his eyes focused on something behind Charlie's shoulder and stopped his sentence. "Can I help you?" He asked. Charlie turned around and caught Jerome staring at her and Carter.

"Oh, um, sorry. I was just zoning out," Jerome said, casting his eyes down before returning his attention back to Alfie. Charlie looked at Jerome with confusion but shrugged her shoulders and turned back around to Carter. They went back to their conversation but were stopped again, this time by Mrs. Andrews.

"So, this afternoon, we're going to have, as promised, a practice exam," said Mrs. Andrews. The class groaned in response. Amber, however, was paying too much attention to her phone to join the class in agony.

"But daddy, you have to extend my credit card limit," she whined. Charlie raised an eyebrow and look to Carter, who simply rolled his eyes.

"I wish I had her problems," Charlie whispered to him.

"You and me both," He replied.

"Phone off, Amber," ordered Mrs. Andrews.

"But I've seen a pair of really important shoes," She told her dad through the phone, ignoring Mrs. Andrews. Suddenly, a sweaty Mick walked through the doorway and caused Amber to focus on something other than her credit card dilemma.

"Dad, I have to go, I'm in school," she said quickly, ending the call and turning her attention to the male. "Mick, you're back!"

Mick smiled in response before he took his football and threw it perfectly into the waste bin. Charlie rolled her eyes. As much as she loved Mick, he could really do without reminding everyone of his athletic abilities when the situation didn't call for it. Charlie looked over at Jerome and he chuckled at the annoyed look on her face and leaned over.

"He shows off because his self-esteem is so low, much like his grades," He whispered.

Charlie covered her mouth and shook her head.

"You're an awful person," She whispered.

"Oh shut up, I'm a wonderful human being."

"Sorry I'm late," said Mick, giving Mrs. Andrews an innocent look. As Charlie turned her attention back to the exchange between her teacher and Mick, she noticed how Mara sat up a little straighter as Mick passed her. And how she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of him.

Interesting.

Mrs. Andrews looked at Mick, obviously not impressed with his apology. "You might have changed first," She said quietly as he sat down in his seat. She handed him the practice test. "Just try not to perspire all over the paper."

"Could he be any hotter?" Amber asked Mara, not bothering to lower her voice. Charlie let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Right," said Mrs. Andrews, "you have exactly one hour to complete the paper. The time is six minutes past two."

"Mrs. A?" Alfie asked, holding a piece of toilet paper to his nose. Charlie rolled her eyes. It was the oldest prank in the book.

"Yes, Alfie?"

"Nosebleed. It's a gusher."

"Infirmary, quickly," said Mrs. Andrews, shooing him away with her hands. Alfie stood up and started walking out of the classroom. As he did, he turned around and showed the rest of the class his bottle of fake blood, which the class laughed at in response, Charlie included.

"I should do that in chemistry sometime." Carter laughed quietly. Mr. Sweet walked into the room, bumping into Alfie.

"Festine lente boy. More haste less speed," said Mr. Sweet, letting Alfie pass by. "Sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Andrews." He apologized and turned to Joy. "Joy, there's someone here to see you in my office." Joy shared a look with Patricia before grabbing her things. As Joy was walking out, Charlie noticed a fleeting look shared between Mr. Sweet and Mrs. Andrews. It was the same look that Jerome and Alfie shared when a very important plan was set in action. Once Mr. Sweet and Joy left the room, Charlie let it go. She figured she was just reading too much into it.

* * *

"Have either of you seen Joy?" Patricia asked Charlie and Mara a few minutes after class got out.

"No, sorry. Maybe she's still in Sweet's office?" Mara suggested

"No I already checked there," Patricia replied.

"Maybe she went back to the house," said Charlie.

"Yeah, your boyfriend said the same thing, but I wasn't sure if I could trust him on it, thanks," Patricia said quickly and headed for the house.

"Did she just say _boyfriend_?" Mara asked with a wide grin once Patricia left. "You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me?"

"No!" Charlie laughed as she opened her locker. "It's nothing, just some stupid thing Patricia and Joy made up," She said, trying to get the topic of conversation off her love life. Charlie collected the books that she needed and closed the metal locker door.

"So, tell me all about your feelings for Mick," Charlie said, looping her arm around Mara's. Mara was taken back by the question.

"Wha, what are you talking about? I do _not_ have feelings for Mick," Mara defended.

"Mara, I'm your roommate. I know you like the back of my hand. And I know when you fancy someone."

"But I don't fancy him, or at least, I don't think I do," Mara said sheepishly. "I don't know what to do. He's Amber's boyfriend, I shouldn't have feelings for him," She sighed, clinging tighter to Charlie's arm.

"Listen, what you need is time to yourself to think things through," Charlie advised.

"Yeah, you're right. Next time you ditch for the weekend, can you take me with you?" Mara asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Charlie said. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'm in desperate need of a nap."

* * *

After changing out of her uniform and into a pair of jeans and a loose fitted t-shirt, Charlie was lying down on the couch in the living room and reading her new mystery novel, her feet propped up, her feet buried under Jerome's thigh (her toes were cold and Jerome lost a game of rock paper scissors). She was near the end of the chapter when Patricia stormed in.

"Does anyone have Joy's home number?" She demanded. A murmur of no's answered her.

"Why do you need her home number?" Mara asked.

"Because she's been taken out of school!" Patricia said. If no one was listening before, they definitely were now. "All of her things are gone. And there's a new girl who's practically replaced her!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Why don't you just ring her mobile?" Charlie asked, marking her page with her finger and sitting up.

"She left it here," answered Patricia with a sigh. "I can't believe none of you have her home number."

"That's because this is her home," Amber pointed out. "Just call her phone."

"Amber, keep up, I told you, she left her phone behind."

"So text her."

"Stupidity leak," Patricia said, tapping lightly on Amber's head.

"So, they've already got someone else in her bed?" Fabian asked, surprised.

"It was that girl we saw in the taxi," explained Patricia. "She's American and totally obsessed with it. She said it like a hundred times."

"And Joy really has just..gone?" Mara asked, worried. Patricia nodded in response. "That really is weird."

Charlie thought the same thing. This whole situation did seem rather odd. Joy is suddenly gone and a new girl takes her place the same exact day. Joy's sudden disappearance didn't sit well with her. Or maybe she had read one too many Agatha Christie novels.

"Maybe Joy's been abducted by aliens and this new girl is one of them," Alfie said in a serious tone, causing Jerome to laugh.

"Why would aliens want Joy?" Charlie asked, but Alfie didn't respond.

"Yeah, maybe the new girl is an alien in disguise," Jerome joked and Charlie slapped him lightly on his arm.

"We were planning a rom-com box set marathon tonight," Patricia said sadly, her eyes casting down. "You know Joy's rom-com obsession. How can she have gone, just like that?"

"Patricia," Jerome said, "you've disappeared more than enough times-"

"But she would have called me though!"

The room erupted into noise, gossiping about what was going on with Joy and the new girl. The girl in question walked in a few minutes later, causing silence to fall on the room full of teenagers.

"Hi! I'm Nina, from America," She said, laughing nervously.

Patricia rolled her eyes as if to prove her point she said earlier. Charlie looked at her then looked at the others in the room. She didn't say anything, much like the others in the room. Fabian, however, waved and greeted her. Nina grinned at him, thankful that someone welcomed her.

Alfie stood up from the couch suddenly. "Welcome space girl," He said. "or _blurp bleep bloop_ , as they say in your language." Nina stood there, clearly confused, but kept a smile on her face.

"Supper's ready!" Trudy called out from the kitchen. Everyone got up from the sofas and took their seats at the dining table. Charlie took her seat between Mara and Jerome, casting her book to the side.

"That's my seat," Amber said to Nina, placing her hand on her hip.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nina said quickly, standing up. "do you want to-?"

"Where's Mick?" Amber asked, suddenly changing the topic.

"Um, I don't even know who _you_ are, so-," Amber handed Nina the pepper grinder, and left the room to look for her boyfriend, not waiting for Nina's response. Nina looked at the grinder in her hand, not knowing what to do with it. She sat back down in the chair and placed the grinder in front of her.

"You heard what Amber said," Patricia said, taking the chance to give her a hard time. "that's her seat."

"Yeah, but she's not here right now."

"That's your way, isn't it?" Patricia snarled, "Someone's gone for five seconds and you've already moved in."

Charlie groaned from her seat. Patricia was making a bigger deal out of this than it needed to be.

"Patricia is head of the welcoming committee," Fabian said sarcastically, to which Alfie chuckled at. "Take no notice, just sit wherever you like." Nina smiled at him, a silent thank you passing between the two.

After the awkward exchange, the students dug into their supper. Alfie felt the need to create a new way of eating by taking two forks and scooping the spaghetti into his mouth.

"Oh, Alfie," Charlie laughed and Jerome joined her. Mara looked up from her plate and scrunched her nose. "Stop it, Alfie, that's disgusting! And you're probably going to choke on it," Mara said, sounding like a worried mother.

"Stop it, Alfie, that's disgusting! And you're probably going to choke on it," Mara said, sounding like a worried mother.

"But it's delicious this way," Alfie mumbled, his mouth stuffed with food.

"Alfie don't play with your food," Jerome said in a serious tone before flicking his spaghetti at Alfie's face.

"No, I'm in the splash zone again," Charlie muttered to herself as she quickly picked up her napkin to cover her face. Jerome and Alfie started throwing food at each other like they do at every single meal. And they somehow manage to hit every single person in the room while doing it. Poor Amber walked back into the room and was immediately meet with a meatball to the face.

"Really guys? Every meal?" Fabian asked as he wiped sauce off of his cheek. Patricia picked up the jug of water in front of her and poured it down Nina's front, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Oops, sorry!" She said sarcastically.

"Classy Patricia," Fabian glared.

"What? It was an accident," Patricia said, letting a wide grin spread across her lips. Fabian shook his head slightly and turned to Nina. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, except I think my sweater's shrinking to my body as we speak," Nina said, using her hands to wring the water out of her clothes. Fabian stood up and went to the kitchen, trying to find something that Nina could use to clean up with.

"So, Nina," Patricia began, "when are you going to tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance?"

"I guess when I actually know something," Nina said, sounding tired and defeated. Charlie sympathized with Nina, feeling bad that she was getting all this crap because she simply arrived at the wrong time.

"Oh, come on," Patricia stood up. "One minute, I'm sitting next to Joy in class. And the next, she's disappeared and you've taken her place." Nina began wiping her face with the napkins that Fabian gave her. "Bit of a coincidence, don't you think?"

"I guess it is," Nina croaked,

"Maybe she snatched her and locked her in the cellar!" Alfie laughed at his joke.

"Shut up Alfie," Patricia commanded before turning back to Nina. "Well?"

"Listen, I don't know anything about Joy or her disappearance," Nina pleaded.

Patricia narrowed her eyes. "I'll get it out of you. Eventually."

"Nina!" Victor called out, entering the room. "Phone call for you-what's going on?"

"Nothing," Patricia answered smugly. "Just Nina spilled water." Patricia sat back down in her seat with a smug smile on her face as Nina left the room, looking defeated. Charlie sat there, not knowing how to react. After a few minutes, she decided to check on Nina, to make sure she was alright. Hopefully, Patricia would calm down by tomorrow. She shared a look with Fabian and they both stood up from the table, grabbing their plates of food and placed it in the kitchen. Charlie grabbed a towel on the way out. When they walked through the doorway, they saw Nina sitting by the telephone silently sobbing. Charlie walked towards her and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. Nina jumped at her touch, but relaxed when she saw it was her and Fabian. Charlie gave her an apologetic smile and handed her the towel. Nina smiled in return and gratefully accepted it.

Charlie sat there, not knowing how to react. After a few minutes, she decided to check on Nina, to make sure she was alright. Hopefully, Patricia would calm down by tomorrow. She shared a look with Fabian and they both stood up from the table, grabbed their plates of food and placed it in the kitchen. Charlie took a towel on the way out. When they walked through the doorway, they saw Nina sitting by the telephone silently sobbing. Charlie walked towards her and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. Nina jumped at her touch, but relaxed when she saw it was her and Fabian. Charlie gave her an apologetic smile and handed her the towel. Nina smiled in return and gratefully accepted it.

"Patricia's not normally this way, but Joy is one of her best friends. I'm sure after a few days everything will calm down. And until then, just know you've got a friend in me," Charlie said softly.

"And me," Fabian said.

Nina smiled and used the towel to wipe away her tears.

"Thank you," She said softly.

"I'm Charlotte, but everyone calls me Charlie."

"And I'm Fabian"

"Nina."


	3. Carry Me, Peasant

A knock on her door woke Charlie up from her light after-supper catnap. "Come in!" she shouted, her voice muffled by her pillow. Her body ached and forced her to stay still.

"Hey," Jerome said, "Are we still on for tonight?"

Charlie groaned loudly into her pillow and replied something that Jerome could only assumed meant yes. She didn't move off the bed but instead lifted her arms in the air.

"Carry me, peasant," She ordered, her eyes still closed.

"No way, I'd pull a muscle trying to carry your fat body."

"Fine, you can fail the test, not my problem." Charlie heard sigh, followed by a shuffle.

"Hop on," She heard Jerome painfully mumble. Charlie opened an eye and saw Jerome positioned to carry her on his back piggyback style. She climbed on with a smile.

"Don't forget my notebook."

" _Don't forget my notebook_ ," He imitated horribly in an annoying high pitched voice, but still picked up Charlie's supplies and walked to his dorm room, receiving a few odd looks from those in the hallway. Once in the room, Jerome set Charlie down gently and went to pick up his laptop. Charlie walked over to his bed and flopped down on her stomach.

"Move over," Jerome said, pushing her. Charlie groaned and sat on the opposite end of the bed.

"Okay, where do you want to start?" Charlie asked, flipping through Jerome's chemistry textbook.

"I've been having trouble with ions," Jerome stated. Charlie nodded her head, flipped through her notes in her notebook, and began explaining the lesson to him once more. It wasn't until they heard Victor's voice echoing in the hallway that they realized how much time had passed.

"It is ten o'clock!" He shouted, his loud voice almost shaking the room.

"I've got to go." Charlie hopped off the bed and stretched her back. "We'll continue tomorrow night, yeah?"

"Yeah, 'night Charlie," said Jerome, waving her off.

"Goodnight Jerome," Charlie smiled. She opened the door and found Alfie right in front of her.

"Oh, Charlie," he said surprised, "you better hurry. Victor's on a warpath," He warned.

Charlie nodded. " _Great_ ," She mumbled, before walking to the door. "Goodnight boys!" she waved before walking out the door.

"Night!" The boys waved simultaneously.

Charlie closed the door and walked to the stairwell where Victor stood, glaring at her.

"You know the rules, Mason," He scorned.

"Yes, Victor, but technically, I still have four minutes left."

"Three," He corrected viscously, "and don't let me see you down here past curfew again."

"Yes Victor," She mumbled, walking up the stairs. Charlie made her way to the bathroom, but found it blockaded by Patricia, Mara, and Amber.

"What's going on?" She asked. Mara opened her mouth to explain, but was cut off by Victor.

"Why are you girls not in your rooms?" Victor's booming voice asked them. "You know the rules."

"I don't want to share with her," Patricia said, pointing at Nina.

"You know what," said Nina, "I'll move. Half of my stuff is in a pile on the floor anyway. Or I can just sleep on the couch." Nina suggested but Victor shook his head.

"Nobody is moving anywhere. Now get to your rooms immediately," He ordered and the group of girls dispersed, going to their respective rooms. Charlie could already tell that tomorrow would be an interesting day. With a heavy sigh, she tucked herself into bed and closed her eyes, welcoming sleep with open arms.

—

"Where were you last night?" Amber asked when Charlie returned from her post workout shower the next morning. "You disappeared after supper," She said, combing her hair at her vanity.

"Oh, I was with Jerome," Charlie replied nonchalantly, changing into her uniform.

Amber turned around and gave Charlie a look. "Oh, really?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Not like that."

Amber hummed suspiciously. "For two people who aren't a couple, you guys sure do act like one."

"Ambs-"

"I'm just saying you two would be so cute together," Amber said quietly, turning back to her mirror to finish her makeup.

Charlie let her head fall back and groaned. "Amber, we've been over this."

"But you and Jerome are literally perfect for each other. Just imagine, us going on double dates together!" Amber squealed, looking at Charlie, "Wouldn't it be amazing?"

Charlie chuckled and turned to Amber, buttoning up her white blouse, "Amber, do you really want to go on a double date with Jerome? We would probably end the night covered in dirt and running away from the police."

Amber tilted her head and gave the idea more thought. A wide smile suddenly appeared on her lips. "Like Bonnie and Clyde! How cute!"

Charlie laughed lightly. "It would be if we actually fancied one another."

"Oh please, that boy is like in love with you. You should see the way he looks at you."

Charlie shook her head.

"Well, he can look all he wants, I got my eyes on someone else."

Amber's mouth dropped open. "You fancy someone and didn't tell me? How dare you! Who is it?"

"If I told you, you'd never leave me alone."

"But I can start making you a couple scrapbook!"

"That's the last thing I want. I don't want him to know, it would make things way too weird between us."

"If I buy you those really cute shoes we saw a few weeks ago, will you tell me?"

Charlie paused for a moment. "Tempting, but I'll have to pass."

"Please, Charlie? I need to know!"

"How about this: if anything happens between us or I find myself clueless with this boy, you'll be the only person I turn to."

Amber pouted. "It's not ideal but fine." She stood up and grabbed her bag. Charlie held out her arm for her.

"Shall we?"

—

"Joy definitely would've called by now. I'm telling you, something's happened to her," Patricia said as she walked around the table.

"Patricia, give it a break," Jerome said as he took the plate of toast from Patricia's hand. "You're driving me crazy." He passed the plate to Charlie. She gave him a disapproving look before taking the plate from his hand, grabbing a piece for her, and passed it to Mara.

"Jerome!" said Mara as she took the bread plate from Charlie, "Some of us are worried about Joy, even if you're not," Mara took the bread plate and passed it on to Amber. She and Mara had switched spots for the day, an unusual occurrence. But it was worth giving up on breakfast for her plans for Charlie.

"Did you get any response from that email you sent her last night?" Amber asked, taking a roll from the basket.

Patricia shook her head solemnly, "No."

"It's difficult to know what else we could do," said Fabian as he took the plate from Amber.

"Question the newbie, that's what."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Charlie carefully asked, "Maybe she just had really bad timing."

"What about last night? That business with the mirror," argued Patricia. Jerome laughed quietly next to Charlie and she rolled her eyes.

"What?" asked Patricia, looking curiously between the pair, "You don't believe I saws anything, do you?"

"No, we do. It's just that last night, I ran into Alfie as I was walking up to my room," Charlie said, giving Jerome a look. Jerome gave her a sly smile and continued to eat his muffin.

"Not even Alfie would have the nerve to sneak into the bathroom and do something like that."

"Are we talking about the same Alfie?" asked Jerome. Patricia looked down, realizing that it very much could've been Alfie who wrote the message, given the evidence. But she refused to believe it.

"So, who do you think did write it?" asked Fabian. "Joy?"

"I don't know," said Patricia. "Maybe-maybe Nina wrote it to drive me crazy."

Jerome chuckled and Charlie could practically read his mind. He probably wanted so badly to say "Too late for that" or some other stupid comment. She gave him a hard stare, and he quieted down.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Patricia, eyeing the empty chair.

"Gone to school earlier," answered Fabian quickly.

"Aw, so she's a geek as well as everything else, is she?" Patricia taunted.

"I think it's probably more about getting away from us. I mean, we've hardly been very welcoming," Fabian said, looking around the table.

"I know, I was thinking that too," Mara added quietly. Jerome rolled his eyes and sighed loudly at Mara's goodness. "I feel a bit mean."

Patricia rolled her eyes and stood up from the table. "Honestly, you guys make me sick," She said, walking out of the room.

Everyone else at the table shared a look and went back to their breakfast. Charlie left the table as soon as she was done, and walked back up to her room. She gathered her school books into her brown leather crossbody bag and grabbed her red blazer. She walked down the stairs and made her way out the house, putting a pair of headphones in. Amber was walking with Mick this morning and rather than be a third wheel, Charlie took the opportunity to walk on her own. It was nice to take some time to herself. She mapped out her schedule for the day in her mind. She would have two hours to spare after her afternoon rehearsal time before supper. She could take a nap…but she missed morning tea at the home on Saturday. Charlie decided to push her wants aside and make a visit to the home today, maybe bring some sheet music with her. She still felt bad about letting the old dears down. By the time the song ended, Charlie found herself at the front of the school.

Charlie walked through the hallways and came across Mara, Patricia, and Amber, huddled around the school photo they took a while back.

"What's going on?" She asked as she pushed her way into the circle.

"Look," said Patricia, pointing at an empty spot next to her in the photo, "Joy's not in the photo."

Amber, obviously not interested in what Patricia was saying, left the group, letting Charlie take her spot.

"Wasn't she away that day?" Mara asked, "With tonsillitis or something?"

"No," Patricia said confidently, turning to Mara, "she was standing right here next to me when that was taken." Patricia pointed to the vacant spot next to her in the photograph.

"But how can you be so sure?" Mara questioned, "It was nearly eighteen months ago, Patricia." Mara said, a little annoyed at Patricia's paranoia. Mara walked away, leaving Charlie and Patricia behind.

"But she was there that day," Patricia mumbled, "I know she was." Patricia turned quickly to Charlie and asked if she believed her.

"You know," Charlie pondered, staring at the photo intently, "I think you're right. She was there. I remember that I gave her that white hair clip with the flower to wear that day and she liked it so much, she asked to keep it."

"So, I'm not going crazy," Patricia sighed in relief.

"Crazy? No," Charlie agreed, "Paranoid? Yes."

"What should we do?" Patricia questioned, "This is evidence that something weird is going on."

"Listen, for all we know, the picture has always been like this and you're just noticing it now because of everything with Joy," Charlie reasoned.

Patricia sighed and stared at the picture, not muttering a word.

"If it's really bothering you, talk to Sweetie about it," Charlie continued, "I'm sure he'll have an answer for you."

"Yeah, alright," Patricia grumbled. Charlie walked away, leaving Patricia behind with the photo.

She passed by the maths classroom and peered in. She saw Alfie and Jerome sitting in the back corner, throwing crumpled pieces of paper. Charlie pursed her lips and whistled, getting the boys' attentions. She gave them a tongue in tooth smile and wiggled her fingers.

"Have fun, boys," She teased and they shot dirty glares at her. She let out a breathy laugh and sent a wink their way before stepping out of the doorframe.

She continued on her stroll through the school hallways, greeting students in the other houses that she was friendly with until she reached her final destination. The music classroom.

Charlie dug into her brown bag and pulled out the spare keys Sweetie had given her the other day. She opened the door and flicked the lights on, illuminating the small classroom. She waltzed over to the grand piano that sat in the corner of the room and took a seat on the bench. Charlie threw off her red blazer and rolled the sleeves of her white button down up to her elbows. She stretched out her hands, letting energy enter into her fingertips. Her hands fluttered on the ivory keys, playing a few chords as a warm up. Her fingers sped up until they effortlessly danced across the keys.


End file.
